Piercings
by Diabolik Fanfictions
Summary: Rated M for second chapter. No summary. OC/Noiz Lemon. This story was originally a story written by one of my friends but his account got banned for something so he gave me the files to edit. It was a reader/Noiz but I changed it so if there are any errors (such as your, you, yourself etc) just ignore them. xD I'm working on fixing them up soon.
1. Chapter 1 - Bite Me

Piercings

That customer returned once again today. The expressionless punk was possibly my most frequent customer. I am a professional body piercer, one of many in this seedy part of town. Though most customers came and went after one or two jobs, this man had been consistently returning ever since I had pierced his tongue.

The bell above the door jingled as he walked through and I turned my head to take a look at him. Normally I didn't like those with his particular style too much, but I couldn't help but be attracted to the masculinity he seemed to exude. Despite my tough exterior, a must for anyone around here, inside I was a girl that just loved a man who was actually a man. Noiz, as I had learned he was called after awhile, was definitely such.

Even the toboggan he always wore, with the large smiley face button baring a bloody smile and braided strings with poof balls at the end seemed to only accentuate the features of his pierced face. Those piercings were all done by yours truly.

He walked with his normal confident stride directly around my counter to sit in the stool next to the one I occupied. Forward as always, he didn't wait for my invitation. Swinging around on my chair, I faced him.

"So what are ya planning today? You're starting to run out of sensible places to pierce."

Multiple ear piercings, snake bites, an eyebrow ring, and a bar across the bridge of his nose. Though it was always up to the customer to make such decisions, I couldn't help but hope he wouldn't go too crazy with the facial piercings. No matter how attractive the face, there was a limit.

He looked into my eyes that were checking him out. It was so difficult to read that hard stare…

Without breaking that stare, he reached for the hem of his shirt and raised it to expose most of his torso. I broke the gaze to look down across his well defined stomach. Oh wow, I wanted to count those abs. . .with my teeth. . .

My hot stare was diverted as Noiz pointed to his navel.

"Here." he said simply in that deep voice of his.

I simply raised an eyebrow at that. "You want me to pierce your belly button?"

"Yes."

Monosyllabic as always, it made it hard to really savor the low tenor of my regular's voice.

"Alright, take off your shirt for me."

I was a pro and acted as such, but I was no nun. Eating up the sight of Noiz's upper body bared for a moment, I turned to gather my tools. I had him stand in front of me as I sat in a chair.

Pulling on my gloves, I quickly sterilized the area and wiped off the moisture left behind. Grabbing a marker, I popped off the cap. Pressing the end of the marker into his navel, I pushed upwards slightly while feeling the skin above to get a feel for where the needle would go through. After finding a satisfactory area, I pressed a quick purple dot into his skin.

"Go ahead and lie down over there now."

Noiz complied, wordlessly as always. Grabbing the piercing needle and a barbell from my tools, I moved over to where he was lying.

As I pressed the needle flat against his navel to start the piercing, I was shocked as Noiz suddenly grabbed my wrist.

I swallowed at the intensity of his gaze as he held up my hand and examined the needle.

"Use a bigger gauge."

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Noiz always insisted on what would normally inflict a lot of pain on anyone else. However, minus one occasion, he rarely showed even a slight trace of pain. It was odd, to say the least. However, so long as it posed no real danger, I had no reason to refuse a customer's request even if I could never understand it…

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and released my hand. Scowling a bit, I turned and picked out a ten gauge needle and barbell. It wasn't too much bigger than the standard fourteen, but it seemed to satisfy him when I turned to get his approval.

Returning to his side, I began again. I pressed the tip of the needle against the top underside of his navel, feeling the skin up top to line it up with the mark I placed earlier. After making sure it'd go in straight, I started to push. In full professional mode, I took note as Noiz's stomach clenched in reaction. I stopped, intending to check on him.

"Keep going," he growled out, the intensity of his voice catching me by surprise. I looked up and his eyes were hooded as he almost glared at me. Feeling my face heat up, I quickly turned my face away to concentrate on finishing the task. I pressed the needle all the way through, before grabbing the barbell to press in after it.

The entire process was strangely intense. There was almost a crackle in the air as my breath sped up slightly along with Noiz's. Finally finishing up the piercing, I went to turn away and set the needle down. Before I could, Noiz shot up and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

Growling a bit, he roughly pressed his lips against mine. Without asking for permission, he swept his hot pierced tongue into my mouth. Licking and sucking and nipping, he dominated. He pulled away suddenly, face still barely apart from mine, and commanded in a low voice.

"Bite me."

Well I wasn't going to say _no_.

Restarting the kiss, I did my best to dominate Noiz's mouth this time. He scoffed into the kiss before fighting back, easily winning as he pushed his tongue back in an almost painful manner. It was beginning to get hard to breathe, but I didn't want to break the heated exchange.

Instead, I complied with Noiz's request and bit down on his tongue, just above the smooth metal ball in the center.

The slight tinny taste of blood invaded the kiss. Feeling that I were going to pull back, Noiz moved up his other hand and roughly grasped the nape of my neck, holding me where he wanted.

He released the collar of my shirt to catch me when my knees went weak, taking the opportunity to slide under my shirt and around my waist. '_Damn, he's good…'_I thought in passing.

In that moment, a slightly shrill sound invaded the steamy cloud that was my mind right now. It was. . .Noiz's coil?

He pulled away, and I shivered at the sight of the trail of saliva that formed across the gap of our mouths. I never knew how sexy that could be, that was for sure.

Looking at his coil, Noiz pulled away from me. It was strange. If not for his dilated eyes, a tell tale sign of arousal especially in my well lit shop, I wouldn't have guessed that we were about three steps from having sex in the chair.

Noiz walked over to where he put his shirt, briskly pulling it over his head and adjusting his clothes. He walked towards the door, leaving me just a tad bit more confused than I normally was from his visits.

Pushing the door open and sounding the bell, Noiz stopped and turned his gaze towards me finally.

"I'll be back soon." he said nearly monotonously and left with that.

Stunned at what happened, I could only let out a soft laugh.

He really was a weird one, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2 - Unwelcomed Visitor

Piercings

I sighed, nearly falling asleep as the last rays of light were starting to fade outside. There was still an hour before I normally closed up shop, but customers were few and far between today. After mulling it over for a few more minutes, I decided to go ahead and close up shop early.

Getting up, I slowly stretched, groaning at the various pops and cracks my body made from being in a slouched position for so long. I rolled my neck and shoulders to work out the kinks while walking over to lock the door. With a quick practiced snap, I took the keys from my belt loop before turning the lock. It was the type of lock that made it so the door could only be opened from the inside. This way, I could still clean up before heading out without someone coming in, thinking the shop was still open because I was there.

I flicked down two of the light switches on the wall, leaving it shadowy outside and in the front of the shop. Re-clipping the keys to my belt loop, I headed towards the still lit up back room. Since today was so slow, it looked like I had minimal cleaning to do. '_Lucky~'_I sang inside. The day might've been slow, but it was a long one. I just wanted to get home, take a nice hot shower and jump in-

_Ding-d-ing_

Spinning around at the sound of the front door opening, I forced my heart to calm its erratic beating. This wasn't the first break-in attempt I had, unfortunately though it'd been awhile since the last one. I had thought word had spread that my shop was _not_ the one to steal from. Not one of the attempts had succeeded. Hey, a girl had to be tough in a slum like this.

I slowed my breathing to near silent levels before flattening my back against the wall next to the doorway leading to the front. Peering around, I couldn't see anyone yet, so I slid further out. Twisting around, I still couldn't see anyone in the near darkness. Finally creeping out, I moved into a fighting position and looked around. Whoever had broken in was infinitely better than the others, considering I hadn't spotted them yet.

I couldn't relax just yet, though. There were only two ways in and out of the shop. The door and the window, and both made noticeable sounds when moved. Neither had sounded since the initial bell ring, so my nerves were just about on edge as they could be. Making my way over to my counter, where the phone was located, I decided I should call the police.

Just as I dropped my stance and turned, two strong arms wrapped around me. One caged my arms to my sides while the other clamped over my mouth. I fully intended to fight when a low voice informed me, "It's me, don't scream."

_It was_ Noiz _for fucks sake!?_

I relaxed my body and nodded so he'd let me go before turning on him. Releasing all the pent up fear and anger from this evening, I aimed a fist at his face.

Too bad the bastard caught it. . .

He smirked at my efforts, "Shoulda said not to punch, too."

"What the hell are you doing here, Noiz?" I asked, frustration lacing my tone.

"I said I'd be back," he answered in that near monotonous, matter of fact way of his.

I sighed, the anger slowing fading out from me. "That was _three_ weeks ago. And I don't recall inviting you to break in."

He just shrugged at that. "This was faster."

He could pick the lock on my door faster than I could answer it? Damn, that said quite a bit. . .

I shook my head at him. A little voice in my head told me it'd be a waste of both time and energy if I attempted to talk sense into this little enigma. Instead, I told him to follow me into the back while I finished cleaning and tell me what he wanted.

Noiz took a seat while I moved around him. He was silent as always as I finished tidying everything up. It only took a few minutes, and afterwards I plopped down in a chair catty corner from him.

"So what brings you breaking into my humble shop this evening?"

Noiz merely lifted an eyebrow at my drawled out ire. He obviously chose to ignore me as he answered, "I want you to check on a piercing I got."

I sat up a bit at that. "Are one of them giving you a problem? I've never had any complaints before." I took pride in my work, actually. There were always chances of things like infections or allergic reactions, but I didn't make mistakes.

"It's not one of yours," he said, as if reading my thoughts from my expression.

Though that made me scowl a bit more, Noiz, to my knowledge, was a clean slate when it came to piercings when he had first visited me some time back.

"When did you get it?" I asked, though I was also curious _where_ he had it, since it wasn't visible to me.

"Shortly after you did my navel," he answered.

Pushing down the slight hurt to my pride, I asked, "And why are you coming to me for a follow up on a piercing I didn't do?" Okay, so I couldn't push it down very well.

"I didn't care for them," he replied, succeeding in soothing my wounded pride a bit. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, I agreed with his request.

"Alright, let's see it."

I was still wondering where he'd had someone else pierce him, when his partially bandaged hands moved to the clunky belt he wore made up of rabbit faced cubes. Before I could blink, he had off his pants and all, giving me a front row view of his impressive package. I thought he was about to jump me or something, but he was completely limp, with a blank as ever look on his face. It left me unsure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Noiz took a hold of his member, lifting it up to show me the multiple piercings that adorned it. '_Looks like he went for the whole she-bang._' A "Prince Albert" ring piercing adorned the head, while several barbells went down the underside in a classic "Jacob's ladder".

I looked for what was probably longer than professionally, before forcing my gaze up to meet Noiz's.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" It didn't look like it had problems, either health-wise or positioning-wise, though the latter was hard to tell sometimes without an erection.

He suddenly crowded me against the chair I sat in.

"They didn't do it right." he said lowly, looking somewhat annoyed. "When you pierce my skin, I can feel it," he growled, his eyes narrowed. "When they did it, I didn't feel anything."

My heart was racing at this more talkative and aggressive Noiz. His words were a bit confusing though. I had always expected he was less sensitive than most, but to not feel _those_ going in? He had even felt his navel piercing a little, so this one should've hurt at least a little too.

Without warning, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his still flaccid penis.

"Pull on them," he commanded.

If any other person came onto me in this way, I would've pulled their junk off. There was something about his eyes though, a near desperate look in the yellow-green depths that had me complying. Sliding my middle finger through the ring at the top, I gave a good tug.

Noiz let a one of those sexy growls at this, encouraging me to tug harder. Maybe he liked pain, maybe he just needed to feel something. I didn't know, but I had a sudden determination to make him feel more. My feminine pride wouldn't be assuaged until he was hard and ready to go.

Pushing him back, I slid from the chair onto my knees before going down on him.

It was an odd sensation, seeing as he was only half hard, but I kept going with my goal in mind. Taking special care to pull on the piercings, I went ahead and let my teeth skim against his cock. Most guys flinched from this, but Noiz seemed to need it. His hand found its way to my head, where he twisted his fingers into my hair. He didn't pull, but his grip was firm. I looked up into his heated eyes, reading the command that didn't quite reach his lips. _Bite_.

I was hesitant at first. Most guys would run crying and limp if teeth even touched down. But as I lightly sawed my jaw back and forth, teeth almost chewing into him, my hesitation left. Noiz was finally hard, his well endowed length filling my mouth. I went to continue, but Noiz yanked me back. He knelt down over me, his hand still gripping my hair, and angled my head back sharply for a rough kiss. I never considered myself a masochist, but the little stings of pain that came and went with Noiz's actions only turned me on more.

His kiss went much like the last one, with his mouth easily taking over mine, tongues twining in a hot mess that quickly caused an airy moan to escape my lips, much to Noiz's amusement. He pulled back to level one of those cocky smirks at me. I tried to glare at him, but it was weak as hell and completely disappeared when he ordered me in that voice, _"Strip."_

I couldn't stop my cheeks from flushing at this, but I started to comply none the less. Hey, I was no mewling virgin, and only a fool would turn this man down. Reaching for the hem of my shirt, I raised it above my head before reaching behind me to unclasp the simple bra I wore.

Even though he told me to strip myself, Noiz went ahead and pulled off the bottom half of my clothes while I took care of the top, leaving me completely naked on the floor of my back room. '_Wow, never thought this would happen…'_I thought in passing.

When he leaned over my form, I held a hand out to stop him. Shivering at the heated glare he sent me, I persisted, "Your clothes, too. It's not fair this way, I want to see you."

"Tch." He made the sound like he was annoyed, but quickly sat back and complied anyway. In what was probably record time, he pulled his shirt over his head, taking the toboggan he wore with it. Noiz must have deemed that enough since his pants were already down, because he returned to me a second later.

He pressed a quick but thorough kiss to my mouth, before wasting no time moving lower. I quickly found out he liked biting others as much as he liked getting bit. Near painful stings were littered down my neck and collar bone, each one followed by a hot lick of his pierced tongue. He lingered on a couple spots, licking and sucking in just the right way. They were sure to leave me sporting hickies like a horny teenager, but I couldn't find reason to care, especially as Noiz moved on to pay attention to my breasts.

Taking a hold of them both, he watched my face as he kneaded them and tweaked the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. The actions caused me to lean my head back, arching my back as if I was offering myself to him, which wasn't that far from the truth.

With my current position, I missed the self-satisfied grin that pulled across Noiz's face. He moved on then, releasing my breasts to drag his hands down my sides. He trailed his mouth down the middle of my body, taking care to scrape my skin with his teeth here and there.

I wasn't usually so sensitive, but looking down my body and seeing Noiz positioned there, my legs thrown over his shoulders and his eyes practically glowing as they looked from my face to my wet center, I almost felt like I could come right there.

_Almost_ was the key word here for the next several minutes as I found out just how much of a tease Noiz was. He blew across my center while just barely touching me with his fingertips, turning me into a shivering frustrated mess.

"Noiz," I growled out his name in warning. His response was quicker than I'd expected. His hot tongue swept up my slit straight to my clitoris as two of his fingers pressed inside me, roughly moving in and out.

A strangled gasp escaped my throat at his sudden assault, a couple of moans following it as Noiz brought me just to the edge of orgasm. Right when I thought I'd spill over, he pulled back as abruptly as he started when his Coil started ringing. Sitting up, I grabbed his shoulders and brought my mouth to his. Pushing my tongue into his mouth, I dominated him for once, at least for a second before he forced his way into mine. I yanked back, telling him in a breathless but angry voice, "Don't you _dare_ stop this time,"

Noiz let out a short sexy laugh at my demand. A rare sound coming from him, but I was unable to appreciate it for long as he took a rough hold of the underside of my knees, spreading my legs apart so he could finally enter me.

The action was rough, but I felt nothing but an intense pleasure shoot through me. It was just like Noiz, and I loved every hard thrust into my willing body. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his tense shoulders. At the same time, Noiz grabbed one of my thighs, urging me to wrap myself around his moving hips. I complied, holding on for the ride.

And hold on I did, moving my own hips in the meantime to try and match his erratic movements. The rhythm we established wasn't exactly smooth, but it was _oh so_ effective, a fact proven as I felt myself once again approaching the edge. I tightened around Noiz, making him release a groan that had me shivering.

Vaguely recalling the marks made on my neck, I decided to return the favor. Lifting my head, I bit his neck and sucked, hard.

He growled and kicked up the pace, finally succeeding in pushing me over the edge. I moaned loudly with my release, raking my nails down Noiz's back. It seemed to be just the added stimulation he needed as he thrust a few more times before pulling back, releasing onto my stomach with a guttural sound.

As Noiz was never the most polite, I wasn't surprised when he dropped down onto me. While his muscled body felt great as usual, the weight he was packing made it awfully hard to breathe. Even so, I couldn't help but be a bit amused. Not to mention proud that he was so worn out by me. I was smiling as I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the side, making him lay back on the floor while I nestled into the crook of his arm. Letting out a content sigh, I lay against his hard body.

"Well that certainly was unexpected," I drawled out.

"Is that a complaint?" he replied, amusement lacing his voice.

I made a non-committal noise in response and as a result Noiz pulled himself up to loom over me. He lowered his head to whisper hotly into my ear. "I didn't hear any complaints when you were moaning out my name, your whole body wrapped tight around mine."

I shuddered at that, narrowing my eyes at him, "You don't play fair," I said.

Letting out another one of those short laughs, Noiz responded to my accusation.

"Never said I did."

And as he started running his hands across my still sensitive skin, I had the feeling that he wasn't quite as worn out as I thought.

So much for going home tonight, but for once I wasn't complaining.


End file.
